


No te gires

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, POV First Person, Taunting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 19:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Solo una regla, Igor.No te gires.





	No te gires

**No te gires**

Lo sabes que estoy detrás de ti.

Lo sabes que te están siguiendo.

Sabes que aquel rumor de pasos sobre la calle helada será la última cosa que oirás en tu vida.

Has perdido, Igor. Has siempre sabido que sería llegado el día en que te habría pedido el precio de lo que has hecho, por los nombres que no has sabido mantener secretos.

Y ahora te escapas, corres, y no tienes la fuerza de gritar.

Tu no los ha visto, pero puedes sentir sus poder rellenar el espacio entre vosotros y llegar a ti, venenoso come la peor de las armas.

Solo una regla, Igor.

No te gires.


End file.
